A Sonnet of the Moon
by Anastasia Nikoleta
Summary: 'There was a pause, and she turned around. She pressed her forehead against his, and met his mismatched eyes, "I love you." "And I, you," he murmured back, bring a hand once again to the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a second before pressing her lips against his in a short, sweet kiss. And then she was gone, flying home like nothing had ever occurred'


_Look how the pale queen of the silent night_

_Doth cause the ocean to attend upon her,_

Holly walked back toward the window she had entered through only hours before. Her small frame and minimal weight stopped her from sinking into the plush carpet, making it appear as though she glided across the floor. Her hair had grown out and now brushed the tips of her ears; something she had complained about all night, but wouldn't dare cut. The moonlight streamed through the window, giving her skin a silvery glow.

Artemis, leaning against the bedpost, tried to fight the warm feeling that was beginning to form. "_She always does this to me," _he thinks as he watched don her wings, "_and yet I can't help, but be grateful."_ She turned and gave him a small, sad smile.

_And he, as long as she is in his sight,_

_With her full tide is ready her to honor._

Artemis traipsed across the room to where she stood, his shoes making impressions where hers didn't.

He raised a hand, and cupped the side of her face. She leaned into the touched, savouring the moment. He traced the shape of her upper lip. "Artemis," she whispered, her breath tickling his hand, "you know I have to go."

_But when the silver waggon of the moon_

_Is mounted up so high he cannot follow,_

He leaned back, retracting his hand, and sighed, "I know, I just wish you didn't."

She laughed harshly, "And you think I do. Do you really think I enjoy cowering in the darkness, while you're up here basking in the sunlight?"

He chuckled, "Holly, you know as well as I, that I rarely 'bask in the sunlight'"

She signed, eyes downcast, and voice soft, "I know."

_The sea calls home his crystal waves to moan,_

_And with low ebb doth manifest his sorrow._

"Come now," he placed a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to his, "you had better get going. Otherwise, Haven may think I've kidnapped you again."

"Like they need another reason to hate you."

She glanced out the window, at the path she would have to follow to return home, sadness in her eyes.

Artemis felt a pang in his heart. The return to a place she once loved was now tainted with the thought of what she had to leave behind.

_So you that are the sovereign of my heart_

_Have all my joys attending on your will;_

Holly climbed onto the window sill. There was a pause, and she turned around. She pressed her forehead against his, and met his mismatched eyes, "I love you."

"And I, you," he murmured back, bring a hand once again to the side of her face.

She closed her eyes for a second before pressing her lips against his in a short, sweet kiss.

And then she was gone, flying home like nothing had ever occurred.

_My joys low-ebbing when you do depart,_

_When you return their tide my heart doth fill._

His hand was suspended in the air, still cupped to the shape of her face. He allowed it to drop to his side, curling into a fist. He continued to stare in the direction she had disappeared, hoping to catch one last glance of the woman who had taken his heart deep within the bowels of the earth never to be seen again.

Slowly he backed away from the window. The edge of the bed hit the back of his knees and he lowered himself onto it. Several seconds passed before he flopped back on the bed in a most undignified way. That familiar heartache had begun to take over him.

She was gone. Heading back to a world of lies and make-believe, where happy endings didn't exist. Back to being Captain Holly Short of the Lower Elements Police. Where communication would be limited to the stray email and carefully worded phone call, until the Council decides that certain troublesome Mudmen needed to be checked up on, sending the leading Artemis Fowl expert to do it.

Sometimes he contemplated doing something illegal. Nothing too extreme, or dangerous, but just enough for the Council to decide that he needed to be monitored a bit more. But she would say that he already worked so hard to earn their trust that nothing was worth ruining that.

Of course, he would disagree.

_So as you come and as you do depart,_

_Joys ebb and flow within my tender heart._

* * *

**A short piece I wrote a few years ago, predating the latest book.** **The poem is A Sonnet of the Moon by Charles Best. I thought it fit them perfectly.**

**Review with any questions, comments, or concerns.**


End file.
